Emmett's Research
by imatwin247
Summary: Emmett and Bella are left alone for the week. The family decides to come home early. What have they walked in on? Read and find out! :
1. Chapter 1

"All right Bells, everyone won't be back until tomorrow from hunting so lets do something crazy before they get back!," Emmett enthusiastically stated.

"I don't know Emmett, you've behaved all week and now you choose to risk that?" Bella asked while chuckling.

As soon as she asked, Emmett went straight to his room.

Bella yelled, "Where are you going?" not even realizing there was no need to yell, he could hear her perfectly fine. She just shrugged her shoulders at herself.

"I'm just getting something!" Unlike Emmett, she would need him to yell in order to for her hear him.

"Oh, okay well I'm just going to hang out in Edward's room then," she said while starting to walk up the stairs.

Emmett ran down the stairs in a lightning speed grabbing Bella's arm saying "Oh no you don't! The warden is gone and now we can go wild!"

"Wild, Emmett? What does that even mean?" Bella asked while giving him a sarcastic smirk.

"Well… that means lets do something actual rebellious teenagers would do." He seemed so eager since none of the other Cullens would ever be interested in joining in.

"Oh I got it!" Emmett quickly yelled.

Bella sighed. "Is it legal Emmett?" asking while she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Edward never said anything about keeping things legal. He only said and I quote, 'try to not cause too much trouble while I'm gone.' Do you hear anything about no illegal activities?... because I don't" he said with a sly smile.

"Fine, I'm in, but lets not rob a bank or go streaking, or anything like that" Bella demanded.

"What, no streaking? That was one of my ideas!... Ugh!" he growled.

Pondering he said, "Oh I know! I found a roach at school and I totally think we should smoke it!"

"What? No way! You're nuts!" Bella yelled.

"What, why not? It will be so much fun and you know you would never be able to experience this while Edward is around" Emmett pointed out.

Bella thought about that and agreed because if she didn't she knew that Emmett would keep on bothering her all day until she gave in. This was just easier. Plus who knows what other backup ideas he had in mind.

"Okay, sweet, let's go in my room. That way the smell isn't in the whole house," he suggested. Emmett looked so happy, like a kid on Christmas morning.

Emmett and Bella went up into his room. He went into his dresser to get the pot. Bella looked a little nervous.

"Emmett, I've never done this before," she said.

"Surprise surprise" he replied with a smile on his face.

Bella rolled her eyes, knowing that he would make fun of her for not being more 'adventurous.'

After Emmett lit it he took a drag. He passed it to Bella but she was hesitant.

"Go ahead Bella, try it. You'll love it" Emmett said.

"Okay?" After taking a hit she started coughing, saying, "Love it? Ugh, it tastes gross Emmett!"

"Just wait… you're gonna feel great… it's awesome."

After a few hits Bella started to laugh and loosen up. Emmett had a smirk on his face, knowing that it was already setting in.

Emmett had a look on his face, determined about something. Bella should have known he had something up his sleeve.

"So, Bella, what is it that you and Edward do for fun?" he asked.

"Um, well we read and listen to music" she stated, preoccupied with smoking the joint.

Edward looked disappointed. "No Bella, like actual fun."

She turned to him and said, "Um… well we go to the meadow in the forest and lay together."

"Do you _do_ anything 'fun' while you're in the meadow, 'laying together'?"

"Well we talk and stare at each other, just enjoying being with each other."

"Ugh, boring! Do you guys do anything other than just holding hands and staring at each other with your 'lovey-dovey' eyes?" he asked. He continued stating, "I mean come on, he's out every night with you, you guys barely spend any time apart and there isn't any 'fun' going on? What could you possibly be doing that would make Edward want to stay out all night like that?"

"Emmett, there is more to life than just sex!" Bella yelled. She passed the joint to Emmett.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get things straight, to help ya out."

"Help me out? How so?" she asked, looking confused and yet curious.

With a smirk Emmett said, "Well, lets think of some things you could do to get Edward to be 'more cooperative'."

While shaking her head to his response, she said, "Yeah, I don't know how much good that will do. He's pretty much set on not having sex until I'm a vampire." Bella looked disappointed.

"Okay, well lets work on other types of 'activities' you guys could do instead of regular sex…. Are you interested in oral at all?" Emmett devilishly asked.

"Emmett! That's a little personal, don't you think?"

"I guess that's a no then" he quickly replied.

"No, I never said that."

"Eh-oh! We got a wild one over here!" Emmett cheered as if there are other people in the room.

"Shut up Emmett!" she yelled while hitting him on the arm.

"No one else is here Bella, calm down…. And by the way, I'm pretty sure you just hurt yourself more than you did me." He laughed while Bella shook out her hand.

"Okay, I'm gonna suggest something that you may or may not be comfortable with but we're gonna do it anyways" he said with a smirk.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Bella asked, jokingly worried.

"Hold on a sec, let me get something" Emmett replied.

Bella knew he had something up his sleeve but at the same time she was worried. Emmett was always unpredictable. But then she decided who cares and to just go with the flow. The high must have been doing wonders on her.

Emmett returned with his laptop, with an eager smile on his face.

Bella was sitting on his bed with her legs out straight, leaning against the headboard. They both continued to smoke the pot, chilling and enjoying the high.

Emmett kept smiling, knowing that the sober Bella would never agree to this, at least not so quickly.

"Okay, well, we're gonna look up some videos to help you out. I know that you're not gonna agree in using me as a guinea pig so this is the next best thing" Emmett said while laughing loudly at his comment.

"No way Emmett! I would never 'use you as a guinea pig', as you put it! Although it is intriguing," she pondered.

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Emmett asked, actually seeming excited.

"Ha! No way! Hahaha!" She laughed so loud; rolling to her side, in disbelief that Emmett actually believed her.

Emmett looked embarrassed. If he were human this would definitely be a time he'd blush.

"You should have seen the look on your face!... Classic!" Bella yelled, laughing so much her sides started to hurt.

"Forget it! Anyways, lets look up 'oral sex'."

"What? We are so not going to watch porn together," making it clear.

"Yes, we are! So just sit back, take another hit, and enjoy the ride," he jokingly stated.

Bella, feeling the high, replied, "Fine. I'm too eager to do anything I can with Edward, even resorting to getting tips from his brother. If this will help, then let's do this." She looked hesitant but at this point, she was so baked that she didn't care.

"Sweet, okay, you see this one, she is teasing him a little bit with her tongue and then puts it all the way in her mouth. It's way hot!" He said enthusiastically.

"Damn, I hope I'd be able to fit it all the way in," she commented. She then realized she had said that out loud, turning to look at Emmett and turned deep red.

Sitting next to Bella on the bed, Emmett started to laugh so much he had to hold his stomach because it hurt so badly. While doing so, he accidently he hit the volume button and it turned on.

Bella yelled while blushing, "Turn that down! They're groaning so loudly!"

Emmett laughed, "Calm down Bella, no one is here. Unless you're enjoying it?" he said while he moved his eyebrows up and down quickly. "I can keep it on if you'd like" he quickly commented while laughing.

"Shut up Emmett!" she yelled with a smile on he face. She grabbed the laptop off his lap trying to find the volume button.

That is when they heard the door.

"Oh shit! They're back early!" Emmett yelled in a whisper.

"How do you turn this off? It won't turn off!" Bella anxiously yelled at Emmett.

While they're fidgeting with the laptop, half lying together on the bed, the sounds of groaning and moaning continued to come from Emmett's bedroom.

All of a sudden Emmett's door swung open, with the door almost coming off the hinges. It was Edward and he looked furious.

The position that Bella and Emmett were in did not look good. Emmett was trying to grab the computer from Bella with his body turned around facing her, hovering over her, yanking it from here hands. They both looked at Edward with horror on their faces. Well, at least on Bella's face because she knew exactly what it looked like. Emmett, on the other hand, had a smirk on his face, enjoying Bella's terror.

"Hi Edward," she said hesitantly. "I thought you guys weren't coming back until tomorrow."

"We decided to come back a day early" he stated with a neutral, non-emotional tone, focused on Emmett's face.

"Hey bro! We were just doing some… uh…'research,'" he said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Emmett," Bella snapped as he was getting off the bed.

Edward looked at Bella, asking "What research?" Emmett was blocking his thoughts from Edward. He wanted to mess with Edward a bit, keeping him out of the loop and guessing. He knew this would infuriate him – just what he wanted.

"Oh it's nothing, we just got bored." Then Bella thought about how that sounded and got anxious. "I mean it wasn't anything like that. It was something Emmett wanted to help me out with… I mean, it just happened, wait… ugh…"

"Yeah Edward, don't worry, I left her satisfied" he said with a smirk (referring to the oral sex idea).

Bella knew that with the loud moaning and groaning sounds coming from the room and him on the bed with her, it wasn't looking good. And the fact that Emmett was blocking his thoughts was just making it worse.

"Why does it smell like pot in here, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"Well, Bella needed to relax and I thought this would be a great way to do it" Emmett replied with a smile on his face.

"Why does she need to relax?"

"Because we needed to work on that 'research' and I knew she wouldn't do it unless she was a little… loose. She needed some type of… release" Emmett said, turning around to look at Bella with a devilish smile on his face.

Bella' face was deep read. She put her hands on her face and shaking her head, knowing how all of this looked and sounded. What made it worse was that she knew Emmett was doing it on purpose.

"What the hell does that mean?" Edward demanded.

"No, Edward, it's just that he wanted me to loosen up and do something he thought regular teenagers always do. He convinced me and I know it's something I shouldn't have done. And the other thing, with what you heard, I definitely shouldn't have done that with him," she said. Then once again she noticed how she phrased that and tried to correct herself. "I mean the noises, that wasn't what you thought. It was part of something Emmett showed me. It wasn't supposed to be loud." She had a frantic look on her face. "I'm just going to stop talking now."

"Edward, calm down. I just wanted her to experience something human, something that I knew you would never let her do" Emmett stated to Edward.

Edward disregarded Bella's second comment and focused on what he was referring to now – the pot. "Well, couldn't you have chosen something else as a 'human experience'?" Edward asked.

Emmett gave an evil smirk and said while looking at Bella and then back to Edward, "Well, from what I hear, I think there is another human experience that I may be able to help her out with." While he did this he winked at Bella, intentionally allowing the statement to sound exactly what it sounds like.

Bella had terror on her face. She knew what exactly Emmett was talking about and how Edward would interpret it, since Emmett would not let him in his head.

Edward looked furious, looking at me and then over to Emmett.

"Relax bro, we were finishing up when you guys walked in the door. Now she's good to go. Maybe it will be you and her making those noises now that she is more 'educated' in that area" Emmett said while winking and walking out the door, past Edward.

Bella was worried, knowing that Edward heard the moaning and groaning and thought that she and Emmett were… "Oh no" Bella gasped while closing her eyes.

Edward tends to jump to conclusions and overreact. She wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

Edward turned to Bella and said, "What the hell is he talking about?"

She stared at him. He was waiting for her to answer him. But she didn't know where or how to start. She couldn't imagine how her face looked right now. Her mouth was hanging open, ready to speak but nothing would come out.

Edward knew Bella wouldn't cheat on him with his brother. He just was frustrated not knowing what was going and not being able to hear what Emmett was thinking. Plus seeing Bella's reaction was a plus.

It was then she realized that the high was completely gone. That awesome human experience that Emmett guaranteed her didn't end the way she thought it would. Mission failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2 – Explanation**

**BPOV**

"Well, Bella?" He was getting impatient.

"Um, can we go talk in your bedroom Edward? It's weird being in here."

He didn't say anything; he just walked behind me from Emmett's room into his. When we got to his room no words were being said. I wanted to speak but didn't know where to begin.

I didn't beat around the bush. "So what do you want to know?" I wanted to be straight with him. I hope he doesn't ask about the moaning sounds. I did not want to explain that part. Hopefully he just focuses on the pot issue. But I doubt that will happen.

"First, why were you smoking pot with Emmett?" Yes, lets stay on this topic. Nevertheless, I felt like I was about to get a lecture from a parent.

"Edward, please don't act like my father. I don't need a lecture."

He didn't say anything so I decided to start talking once again.

"Well, Emmett was bugging me to do something with him. You know how he always comes up with these insane ideas, especially ideas that he knows will piss you off. He came up with smoking pot he found at school. I didn't want to do it but he wouldn't leave me alone and I began to think about other ideas he was probably thinking of as a back up so I decided to just give in and do it."

I looked over to see his response.

"Okay." And that was his only response.

"Okay?" I was confused. He just made a big deal about me smoking pot and now he is saying that it is okay?

"Yes Bella, it's okay. It's over and done with, and lets face it, I can't stay mad at you. Plus you were doing it here in my house, not with a stranger." He was starting to sound like my dad even though I told him not to. But I wasn't going to bring that up.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"But…" Oh here we go, what is it now? "I have some other questions I'd like you to answer."

I was hesitant. "Okay. Lay them on me."

"Why were you in Emmett's bedroom anyways?" That was simple enough.

"Because he didn't want the smell all over the house." Bam, one down, who knows how many more to go.

"Okay. Why were you both on his bed?"

Oh geez. "There was no where else to sit so we both decided to just stretch out on the bed."

He didn't say anything. I was waiting for the inevitable. He's going to ask me about the moaning and my face is going to be redder than it ever has been before.

"Fair enough. What about the noises?" Ugh, here we go.

I decided to play dumb. "What noises?" He probably thought I was foolish to think that he wouldn't notice them.

"Bella, I know you know what I'm referring to. Now please, what were the noises?"

"They were um, sex noises." I looked down when I said that. I began to slightly blush and I didn't want Edward see me do so.

"Sex noises? Where they from you and…" I had to cut him off.

"What no, of course not! Edward I would never do that!"

He chuckled. I had no idea what he was laughing at but at least he wasn't yelling. But come to think of it, Edward has never yelled at me. Sure I have yelled at him before but he never had to me. It's funny some of the things you miss every day.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless. Okay, so if the noises weren't from you and Emmett, then who were they from?"

He's going to think I'm a pervert. "Well Emmett was showing me something online and he hit the sound button, and…" This time he cut me off.

"Showing you something online? What could he have possibly been showing you online that…" He trailed off and stopped talking. He looked me in the eyes. "Bella, were you watching porn with my brother?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I was blushing profusely.

"You're lying. You're a terrible liar and your blushing." Oh crap.

"Okay, fine, yes I was watching porn with Emmett. Are you happy now?"

Emmett appeared at Edward's door and quickly commented, "Yeah, and Bella was totally into it!" and he ran off.

"Shut up Emmett! I was not!" Doesn't that boy ever stop?

Edward turned to me, "Seriously Bella, did you like it?" I couldn't tell if he was turned on or repulsed.

"It was for educational purposes so the enjoyment was irrelevant." I was trying to make myself steer away from the fact that I may have liked it.

"Educational purposes? How so?" Damn, I walked right into that one.

I let out a sigh. "Well, as usual, Emmett had to butt into our love life and started asking questions. I foolishly began to answer them. I think that is his main objective whenever he gets me high or drunk."

Edward nodded, knowing I was probably right. Odd I sounded as if I do this all the time. Oh well lets forget about that.

"What kind of questions?" Damn it, he is too observant on the things I say.

"Silly ones, mainly about our sex life." I couldn't look at him while I spoke about this. I darted my eyes to him but he was looking away as well.

I started to talk again, to ease the tension off of him. "He, of course, made fun of everything I said, saying what we did was boring."

He chuckled. "Well, what did you say to him?" I could tell he was curious but also worried.

I took his hand and guided him to lay next to me on his big comfortable bed.

"Well he kept asking what we did for fun. I knew what he meant by 'fun' but I like toying with him."

Emmett ran by again and stopped at the door. "I knew it Bella! You are such a tease!" And the he ran off again. I shook my head. We both ignored him.

"Anyways, I told him how we like to lay together and talk, listen to old music and read some of our favorite books. Once again, he was telling me we were boring. I then mentioned how we lay together in the meadow. He of course, kept hinting around every word I said to if we have sex or not."

I continued, "I made the mistake of unfortunately intriguing him." Edward didn't say anything.

"Edward, are you listening?" I knew he was but I wanted to know why he hasn't said anything.

"Of course I'm listening. I listen to everything you say – conscious and unconscious." I let out a giggle.

He smiled in response to my giggle.

"What did you say that edged Emmett on?" I think because we really don't have a sex life, he was curious to what I told Emmett.

I had a look on my face that gave away my uncertainty. He took my hand and drew circles on my palm.

"Well, I made the mistake of basically saying that we don't have sex." I cringed, waiting for his response. "And yes, I'm editing. And no, I will not elaborate."

I knew he was going to ask more about that but I stopped him. But he wasn't mad. He knew I spoke the truth, regardless if Edward was satisfied with the answer or not.

"Is that what led to the 'research' he kept talking about? What is that about anyways?"

Here we go. This is going to be just great. "Well he suggested that we find other ways to satisfy each other without regular sex." I started to play with the hem of his button down shirt. I was nervous so I had to do something with my hands.

"Such as?" He was really curious. I guess he wanted to be "educated" as well. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." But I still had a smile on my face.

I began to tell him what happened. "Well Emmett suggested oral sex. He immediately assumed I'd turn it down."

"Did you?" he asked.

I decided to look into his eyes. "No." A slight smile crossed my face as it did on his.

"What does this mean then?" he asked.

"It means that… if you're willing then I'm willing."

He didn't hesitate one second. "I'm willing." I smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

He then pulled back. I was confused. "So is that where the porn came in? What were they doing? You know, in the video?"

I had a grin on my face. "Let me show you." I ran to close his door but right before it was closed Emmett peaked his head through the door and whispered to me, "Don't forget Bella, lick and then take it all in."

I turned around, "Shut up Emmett!" and slammed the door.

"What was that about?" He looked confused.

"Don't worry, I'll show you." I ran to jump on the bed.

"Yeah she will!" we heard Emmett yell.

I let out a loud sigh and then started to "show" Edward what I learned today.


End file.
